Digital merchandizing includes displaying advertisements electronically to potential consumers. There are a variety of techniques to accomplish this task, from television commercials to retail demonstrations, the majority of which use an LCD or plasma device to display information. In retail environments, the displays can become a part of the background, often not being noticed by the consumers as a result. Accordingly, a need exists for new and different designs to attract consumers' attention and offer relevant information to them.